In The Middle
by HPFreak1
Summary: Now with Scooby Doo and Austin Powers endings, dont stop at chapter 13!!! A stranger stumbles into Hogsmeade and Draco helps her find her true identity.Romance! Angst! Karaoke! Draco in leather pants! (mwahaha) Please read and review!
1. Elisabeth

Rated R because I don't know what might happen in later chapters (really PG-13 for right now).  
**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING!  
  
muttered Elisabeth. Leaving her London hotel room to go on an unplanned exploration of England seemed like a good idea this morning, but she should have known better. She was bad at directions to begin with, but being in an unfamiliar country made it even worse. It was hard enough to figure out the public transportation systems; she never really used them at home because she lived in the country where there wasn't any. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten to this quaint and rather archaic looking village, nor did she care. She just wanted to get back to her room in the city and take a long bubble bath. I am just a freaking moron.  
  
She walked through the village, which was full of very oddly named shops and such. She stopped at one called The Three Broomsticks. It appeared to be an inn of some type, but an odd one. she whispered to herself. She really hadn't expected England to be THAT different from America. It was like a whole different country......oh wait. Nevermind. She really needed some rest; she was even starting to think like a moron.  
The inn was dark and sparsely populated, but the people there were just as odd looking as the village. She couldn't help but notice, however, an attractive but dark looking young man in the corner. Her attention turned back to her predicament and she approached a woman who she perceived to be the innkeeper. Excuse me, but I am terribly lost, Elisabeth told the woman. Where am I?  
The woman gave her a startled, strange smile. Why, you're in Hogsmeade dear. Elisabeth frowned. She couldn't find anything named Hogsmeade on her map. Of course, it was a terribly small village, so maybe it wasn't on there.  
Can I help you? said a smooth, sophisticated male voice behind Elisabeth. She looked up from her map. It was the young man she had spotted when she came in. He was undeniably handsome, but unlike any man she had ever seen before. His silvery hair was expertly slicked back, and his gray eyes seem to pierce her very soul. He was oddly dressed, in her opinion, yet it made him seem even better looking. He was wearing what appeared to be black robes (But who on earth goes around wearing black robes... Marilyn Manson must be catching on here in the UK thought Elisabeth) and his outfit was a shocking contrast against his very pale skin. Elisabeth was very aware that it had become hard to breath. she gasped. (Come on, she scolded herself. It's not like you have never seen an attractive man before.) I was just trying to figure out where I am. I came to England on a a vacation of sorts. I decided to go exploring, but that has proven to be a very stupid idea. Now I'm lost.  
He smiled at her. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, he said holding out his hand. Very nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, she said, shaking his hand and noticing that he had flinched slightly when she addressed him. he said, smiling again. There was just something about that smile, Elisabeth noticed. Everytime.. it was almost like when he smiled, he was remembering some kind of private joke. Call me Draco. Elisabeth returned his smile. Can I? he asked, gesturing at the map. Oh of course, she replied. He looked at the map and frowned. He looked up at the innkeeper. No wonder, this is a muggle map.  
Elisabeth was very confused. I'm sorry, she began. I am not familiar with all of the British slang. What is a muggle?  
Draco and the innkeeper exchanged wary glances. He immediately recovered, trying to look rather amused. I assume from your accent that you are from America. Elisabeth nodded. And you mean to tell me that they don't have muggles in America? He laughed, but it was forced and fake. The innkeeper did the same. Elisabeth joined in the laughter, rather nervously. Come on now. I know America is supposed to seem too good to be true, but you can't possibly expect me to believe that it is populated purely by witches and wizards.  
Elisabeth was now not only totally lost, but a little horrified as well.I-I-I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you are talking about. Witches? Wizards? Muggles? What are you talking about!?  
Draco stopped laughing and leaned forward, his piercing gray eyes looking very deeply into hers. You're not a witch? he asked.  
Nooo..um actually, I am Christian. Not that I am prejudiced towards those who practice the Wiccan faith, it's just not for me. Elisabeth had the sudden urge to run away screaming, but she managed to control herself.  
All eyes were on here and the inn was filled with complete silence and an air of tension. Well I am obviously troubling you, Elisabeth said.I am sorry, I know I am just a stupid foreigner. This whole idea was very stupid. I will try to find some place else. Thank you very much. She started to turn around, but Draco seized her arm and spun her back around.  
You aren't a witch, but you can see all of this? You can see Hogsmeade? Elisabeth was gripped by fear, but managed to respond. she sputtered.  
The innkeeper saw how terrified the girl was and tried to help. My dear, she began warmly, if you are here in Hogsmeade, in the Three Broomsticks, you MUST be a with because only witches and wizards can see this village.  
By this time Draco had released her arm and the woman's kind tone made her relax. This did not, however, make Elisabeth any less exasperated. She was an absolute loss for words.  
Draco sighed and looked at the innkeeper. I'd like to buy another round of butterbeer. The innkeeper nodded and started to fill the mugs. Draco turned back to Elisabeth and put his arm around her. This time, his touch was very warm and gentle. I think, he began slowly, that you and I need to have a little chat, he said as he lead her towards a dark booth in the back of the inn. And you're definitely going to have to sit down for this one.  
  



	2. A Proposition

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything. I own nothing. Although, I'd be willing to buy Draco. Mwahahahahaha.   
  
Elisabeth and Draco took there seats, opposite from each other. he said. I have no idea where to start. There is so much to explain, so many questions to be answered.. but I guess it's best to just jump in. Elisabeth didn't respond. All right.. well to answer your first question, a muggle is a person who is not a witch or wizard. And Hogsmeade is a wizarding village. Because of various charms and spells, unless you are a witch or wizard, you cannot see it. That is why, my dear, you must be a witch. He took a deep breath. Elisabeth remained silent, yet attentive. So... it looks like we have some pieces of this puzzle to arrange, eh? I am assuming that being Christian and Wiccan is referring to some kinds of muggle faith. However, all of us are born as witches and wizards. This is not a chosen faith, it just simply IS. Of course, you have to be taught how to use your power, but you are born with it just the same. Elisabeth just sat there with a deer in headlights expression. We try very hard to hide our little subculture from muggles, so sitting one down and explaining all this to them is not a common practice. However, we have already established that you can't possibly be muggle. I am assuming that your parents weren't witches, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation. Elisabeth spoke for the first time. Well....both of my parents died when I was a baby, so I can't really answer that. But I can assure you that my adoptive were most certainly normal......uh .....I mean muggle.  
Draco looked as if a light bulb had just gone off inside his head, then his expression turned solemn. Oh, I am very sorry about your parents. However, that may answer a lot. Of course, it's entirely possible for your parents to be muggle and you still be born a witch.  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes, none of them knowing where to go from there. Elisabeth spoke again. Look, this is all very overwhelming and I am still not entirely sure that I believe a word of it. However, even if it is true and I did believe it, what am I supposed to do about it? I don't know anything about being a witch.  
Draco pondered this for a moment. Haven't things ever happened that you couldn't explain? he asked. Things that seemed almost as if you MADE them happen?  
Elisabeth started to say no, but stopped. She remembered one time when she was driving on the interstate. The weather was terrible and traffic was bad. She was very scared and wished with all her might that the downpour would stop, and it did. Almost immediately the rain had stopped and the sun was out. It was like it had never been raining at all. It was strange, but she dismissed it. After all, it wasn't like she had any control over the weather, right? But then what about the other times? Dozens of things that she had dismissed as simple coincidences and dumb luck until that moment ran through her mind. Draco didn't need her to speak for him to know the answer to his question. He just simply sat back and nodded knowingly. Elisabeth didn't know what to say.  
A witch needs to be trained how to control and use her power properly, Draco said. As for myself, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, a very presitgious school that is very near here. When a witch or wizard turns 11 they get a letter from the school that has chosen them. All of the schools keep a very close watch on prospective students, even those that have been born into muggle families. That is why it is very curious that you have no idea about any of this. You never got any kind of letter? Elisabeth shook her head. he said. There must have been some sort of mix up. What a shame.. you need to learn how to use your powers, but you are past the age of enrollment to any school. Just what is your age, out of curiosity? He paused. I am 21, Elisabeth replied. Draco smiled. We are the same age. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Of course, I am sure that with the consent of The Ministry of Magic, I could pull some strings. I could contact my old Headmaster and arrange for some private tutoring.  
Elisabeth slid out of the booth and stood up. Look, I am very grateful for..whatever it is you are trying to do. I find all of this to be incredibly unbelievable, but you seem sincere. However, I have my own house and job and life back in the States. I can't risk it all for some flighty idea that I might be a witch.  
Draco stood up as well. I understand this is quite a shock, but please. There is an incredible world that is open to you, you just need to accept it. After tutoring you could get a job in this world. I suppose you could say I have been.. privileged. He sneered with great contempt at his own remark. I have inherited a rather large manor and sum of money. I could house and support you while you were being tutored. I would be glad to. I have more space and money than I will ever need. I am not trying to brag, just stating fact.  
Elisabeth chose to ignore the sincerity of his voice. Instead, she became very angry. Look, I am sure that you are used to sweeping in and charming every girl you choose and promising them the world, but I am neither desperate nor stupid. I am perfectly capable of supporting myself! She started towards the door, but Draco ran around in front of her, blocking her way. Stop, please. It's not like that. His eyes once again stared deeply into hers. You obviously have great power, I am just trying to help you. Please don't turn away from this. He glanced towards the window. The sun was just starting to slip under the horizon. It's getting dark. Why don't you come back to the manor for the night?  
All at once the anger turned to outrage. Oh, just come back to the manor with you? What kind of a girl do you think I am? I just met you! I don't know what kind of person you are. For all I know you could be a crazed rapist and killer, and the fact that you claim to be a wiazrd doesn't help any. No thanks, I think I will take my chances and catch a bus back to London.  
You can't, said Draco. The fury in Elisabeth's eyes was apparent. And just why can't I? she shouted.  
the kindly innkeeper interrupted, the buses that come anywhere near here have stopped running and it's too far to walk to the nearest village by yourself. I would put you up here, but I am afraid that there aren't any vacancies left for tonight. The innkeeper smiled. However, you can trust this young man. I wouldn't let you go if I thought you were in any danger, but you are in good hands with Draco.'  
Elisabeth suddenly realized how exhausted she was. she sighed. I can't believe I am doing this. She narrowed her eyes at Draco. But don't try anything funny. I took a self defense class in college and I can make sure you won't ever have to worry about children.  
Draco just laughed, which only made Elisabeth glare harder. Draco grabbed a rather elaborate looking broom that was leaning against the wall. He pulled out what appeared to be some sort of wand out of his cloak, pointed it at the broom, and muttered some incoherent words that seemed to be in latin. The broomstick expanded before her very eyes. He looked back at Elisabeth, his gray eyes meeting her wide, blue ones. She seemed completely stunned, but remained silent. My dear, he said gesturing towards the broom, I believe this is our ride. You'll get on behind me. It's perfectly safe, I assure you. Just hold on to me tightly. Pretend like we are riding.. ahh what do those muggles call it? Oh yes, a motorbike. It's a lot like that, only in the air. She followed him outside and did as she was told. She really couldn't believe that she was doing this. She MUST be going insane. She hesitated, but decided that it was better to be uncomfortably close to a stranger than plummet to her death, so she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She would be lying to herself if she tried to say she didn't enjoy it. Still, he was a stranger. A very good looking stranger. She smiled to herself. She was too lost in thought to notice that they had taken off, and when she came to she realized that they were very far from the ground. Frightened, she immediately tighted her grip around him. Are you all right? he asked.   
Y-Yes, I am fine. She replied. It's just a terrible time to remember that I'm deathly afraid of heights.  
Draco just laughed and they glided the rest of the way in silence through the night sky.


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing...it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Although, I'd be willing to buy Draco...mwaahahahahaha.  
  
  
Elisabeth found herself in front a Malfoy Manor. To her, it was like what the Biltmore Mansion would have looked like if Edgar Allan Poe had lived there instead of the Vanderbilts. She couldn't help wondering if the Malfoys had any relation to the Addams Family.  
Draco led her inside. It didn't seem very homey. Everything was big, dark, and ancient looking. Pictures lined the walls of the corridor, apparently portraits of family members. And much to her amazement, they were MOVING. Some were visiting each other. Some left their frames, while others were returning. Many things in the wizarding world are very different from those in the muggle world, said Draco, answering the unspoken question.  
Don't just stand there gaping, it's bad manners. Really! You would think that your parents would have raised you better! exclaimed on woman in a portrait. The women let out an exasperated and offended sigh and walked away from here frame. Elisabeth froze in horror. Draco spun around in surprise. Did she just speak to you!?  
Well, it certainly appears that way doesn't it? Really, it's one thing for me to be surprised, but certainly you knew that these pictures talked, replied Elisabeth, still shaken from the experience.  
Draco shook is head. Of course I know they talk. But this one is enchanted and only talks to those who are PUREBLOOD wizards. In other words, those whose parents were both wizards. Which means....... his voice trailed off.   
That both of my parents were wizards, she finished slowly.  
Well of COURSE they were. Draco and Elisabeth jumped. Neither had noticed the women return to her frame. With a line like yours, it's not like you could be mistaken for a muggle! the woman said. Draco furrowed his brow. Elisabeth, I don't believe you ever told me your last name.  
Well..... I have been raised as a Harting, but I believe my biological parents were named Foster. Draco's gray eyes widened. He looked back at the picture. Can it be? he asked it.  
Well of course, anyone can see that she's a Foster. REALLY! You're a Malfoy and should be much more clever than this. Now go away! I can't be bothered with any more of this foolishness.  
Draco grabbed Elisabeth my the wrist. Come on. He took off down the hall.   
Ow! Wait! Where are we going!? but Draco didn't answer. They stopped at the end of the hall. Draco pushed open the large, very ornate doors, revealing a library. Elisabeth stood in awe. There had to be thousands.....no wait..possibly millions of books. Draco began rummaging around until he seemed to find what he was looking for. He set a very large, dusty book down on the desk and flipped frantically through the pages. he said simply, pointing to a page. Elisabeth leaned over. It appeared to be a family tree. The word FOSTER in large letters headed the page. said Draco, is a collection of some of the oldest and most famous wizarding families in Europe. Your family is amongst these. Several years ago, I'd venture to say about twenty seeing as how you are twenty one, something terrible happened. You see, a long time ago, there was a wizard who went bad. His name was Voldemort. He began turning people to his side. Unfortunately, my family was one of them. I'll spare you the details, but rest assured that I am not in league with anything evil anymore. My father was, but my father is a story in himself. Anyway, your parents refused to join him. So, he killed them. Blew the entire house up. Draco suddenly regretted stating this in such a blunt way. Elisabeth just stood there, stunned. Your father was the last in the family line. You were the only one left. But everyone thought you had died along with your parents. Apparently, you haven't. This really is something. You are somewhat of a missing link in the wizarding community. Do you know the details of your adoption..how you came to be with your adoptive parents?  
Well, I know that I was in the care of a family friend. I am assuming that they were norm..I mean muggle because I have kept in contact with them over the years. They have never seemed out of the ordinary to me. I think that if they knew anything about my parents being wizards they would have said something. They were an older couple, in fact they are both dead now as well. That is why they didn't adopt me, the were too old for a child. But they told me when I was older that there WAS an explosion, a gas explosion. I think it was my parents' anniversary, and I was being babysat for the night, that's why I wasn't there. I didn't have any other family, so I was put up for adoption. I was adopted by an American couple, and now here I am.  
Draco nodded. I see. He closed the book and took Elisabeth by the hand. Come on now, it's very late and you have had a hard day. I will take you to your room. He lead her out of the library and back down the hall to a very large and beautiful bedroom. It was decorated with shades of rose and mauve...Elisabeth's favorite colors..and along one wall was a large four poster bed. It was a room fit for a queen. She set down her backpack; she had taken one along that morning ,packing with overnight items just in case she would get into this sort of situation. Well... not EXACTLY this situation..she couldn't have predicted this.  
I hope this will be comfortable. Elisabeth nodded. Oh yes, she said breathlessly. It's fantastic! Draco smile. Damn....that smile just seemed to melt everything. All right then, I will leave you. Goodnight. He started out the door, but turned back around. And Elisabeth? Please consider my offer.. about the tutoring. Perhaps current revelations will change your mind. Goodnight. And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Draco

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing. J.K.Rowling owns everything. Although I would be willing to buy Draco...mwahahahaha.  
  
Elisabeth was startled when she woke up in the unfamiliar room, but quickly began to recall the events of the previous day. It all seemed like a dream. She looked at her watch, which told her it was ten. Ahhh, I must have been worn out! She sat up, noticing something that wasn't there last night. A cart stood at the end of the bed with a very gourmet looking breakfast atop it. All at once she was very aware of how hungry she was. Elisabeth jumped out of bed and ate her breakfast. Afterwards, she got dressed and ready and crept out of her room. She didn't know where to go, she was sure if she strayed too far she would get lost. She was too lost in thought to notice Draco come up behind her. Good Morning, he said. She jumped. Oh! To you too!. Thank you very much for the food, it was wonderful.  
Ahh well, don't thank me. Thank our house elf. She raised in eyebrow, but decided not to ask. The two stood in silence for a few moments, then Draco spoke again.  
Elisabeth, I know it's early but....... have you had time to... think things over?  
Elisabeth paused, then replied. Yes. And I was thinking, I don't have a lot of ties back home. I mean, I never got very close with my adoptive parents even though they raised me since I was a baby, and I don't have any close friends, really. It seems like what you are offering would give me far more opportunities than I would have otherwise, and it certainly sounds more interesting. So yes, I think I will take you up on your offer.  
Draco's face lit up and he hugged her, a surprise to both of them. You are really making the right choice. Now, of course there are tons of things to do. We will need to get your belongings from wherever you have been staying, as well as all of your things from back home. We can just apparrate them back here..there's plenty of room. And I suppose you will have to get all of your affairs in order.. your house, job, etc.  
Elisabeth's mind was spinning..so much so that she didn't even think about how she had no idea what it meant to something.  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
There was a knock at the door. Come in, called Elisabeth. Draco entered. She looked up from her computer and smiled at him.   
Draco returned her smile. Hello there! I have some news. The Ministry of Magic has approved my request for you to be privately tutored, and Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster is currently working on a lesson plan for you.  
That's great! Oh, but I am so nervous.. I hope I can do all of this. Draco put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Of course you can do this, don't you worry. But that's not all. Witch Weekly wants to interview you. Everyone is excited to hear about you, the last remaining Foster. But of course, I told them to wait a while. You have a lot to deal with right now. Elisabeth nodded appreciatively.  
Draco looked around him. Elisabeth's affairs had been settled and as of yesterday, they had gotten all of her remaining belongings situated inside the manor. Some of these things were very odd to him. For instance, this.. what was it called? Oh yes, a computer. She was quite fond of it. But like many of her things it required ekilticy.. no wait that wasn't a word. Oh yes, electricity. He recalled the first few days she stayed here. She had wanted to dry and style her hair using muggle contraptions. He told her that he could teach her some simple spells and charms to get the job done, but she insisted on using them anyway. Instead, he taught her a spell that would power them without using ekil.... well whatever it was.  
He looked back at Elisabeth. Tomorrow I am going to take you to see an old..well I guess I shouldn't exactly say rather a schoolmate of mine, Hermione Granger. Dumbledore suggested I contact her and ask for her help when tutoring you. She always was the top of her class. She is a muggle born, so I am sure that the two of you will get along quite nicely. Although I can't say she fancies me very much, but I don't think that will prejudice her against you.  
Elisabeth eyed him warily. Why don't you get along?  
Draco sighed. This was going to be a long story, so he took a seat. Look Elisabeth, I haven't told you enough about my family. They are..or were....a horrible lot. I told you about the wizard that went bad..Voldemort. Well my father, Lucius, was in league with him. Several other families were as well. They called themselves Death Eaters. They longed to rid the world of everyone who was not a pureblood, and carried out there plans in the most horrible ways. I had a horrid childhood. I was expected to live up t my father's expectations or perish. I was beaten and abused in order to shape' me, to make me obedient. My mother never did anything because my father did the same to her. I was taught to hate all those who were and associated with muggles or half blooded wizards that we called mudbloods.' However, that term was rather offensive and vulgar. I am afraid that I wasn't a very pleasant person during my school years, especially to Hermione Granger and her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I was insanely jealous of Harry. He was a celebrity. His parents had also been killed by Voldemort, and then he was raised by his horrible, muggle aunt and uncle. I should introduce the two of you.. I am sure you he would like to meet you. Anyway, somehow as a baby he seemed to stop Voldemort, and continued to do so during our years at Hogwarts. Our last year, however, a war broke out in the wizarding world. Voldemort was defeated, but before he was killed he killed my father. As bad as this sounds, that was the happiest day of my life. This left me an orphan, seeing as how my father had killed my mother a few months before. Elisabeth was horrified, but Draco continued. Anyway, many of the Death Eaters were killed as well, and any that were left disbanded and went into hiding. This meant that I no longer had to be shaped by my horrible family name. I inherited everything and got to live as I wish. It's been hard getting people to trust me again, but I think people are slowly starting to realize that I am not all bad. But my father did a lot of horrible things. It's understandable that a lot of people still don't trust me. He looked deeply into her eyes. But there is no reason not to. No reason at all. They sat in silence for a few moments.   
I-I'm so sorry Draco. ....about everything you had to endure. That's just awful. And I believe you. I trust you. It had been a long time since any girl had looked at him like like.. so genuine and loving. In fact, he wondered if anyone had EVER at all. In his young life he had his share of lovers, but they had all been evil girls. Like that trash Pansy Parkinson from Hogwarts. No decent girl would have been even loosely associated with him. And now those who were evil were either dead or in hiding, and the decent girls still wouldn't associate with him. No one trusted him. It had been a very long time since he had been with anyone. Not that it had ever meant anything. He had never loved them. They were all too horrible to love. But then again, there was a time when the same could have been said about him. Draco came back out of his thoughts, returning to Elisabeth's gaze. He wanted very much to kiss her, but repressed the urge. He did not want to take advantage of her and the situation. She was, after all, putting her very life in his hands.  
Draco stood up. Well, I think I will go about arranging a meeting with Ms. Granger. Hopefully we can do it tomorrow, but I will see. And once again Elisabeth was alone in the room.  



	5. Hermione's Worried

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything. The song is The Middle off of the Bleed American cd by Jimmy Eat World, one of the best bands around. Ahh, now you are seeing where the title of this story is coming from.  
  
Elisabeth sat down nervously in Hermione Granger's living room. Elisabeth, will you excuse me? I need to have a word with Ms. Granger. Elisabeth watched Hermione glare at Draco as he said this, but left the room with him anyway.  
Hermione led Draco into the kitchen. What is it you want? she snapped. Draco held both of his hands out, as if surrendering. Look Hermione, I know you don't like me very much. Hermione snorted and muttered something that sounded like Well now THAT'S an understatement, but Draco ignored it. Elisabeth is a wonderful girl who could really use your help. I am not asking you to do this for me, but for her. I think the two of you will get along very well. And I know you must be thinking, what would a decent girl like herself be doing with me? But I assure you she is not dark or evil in anyway.  
Hermione sighed. Look Draco, I know you have changed. But that doesn't change the fact that I am used to you being an absolute asshole. So yes, it is hard to accept that you are trying to help someone. Nevertheless, I will help her. But like you said, not for YOU. For HER. I don't owe you a damn thing. Hermione stalked out. Draco followed.  
Elisabeth, I am going out while you and Ms. Granger chat. I'll be back in an hour or so. Draco left. Hermione smiled at Elisabeth. Well! Seems like there is much to do. I have heard about your situation. Interesting I must say. Well, Dumbledore has sent me the lesson plan that he thinks is appropriate for you. Draco will do the majority of your tutoring, seeing as how he has nothing else to do. SOME of us actually have to work for a living.  
Elisabeth couldn't help but smile. You don't like him very much, do you?  
Hermione looked startled by the question. No, no I don.t And I don't have any reason to. But don't you worry about any of that. He's changed since I have known him., but the things he did are hard to shake. Now, I think I will come by Malfoy Manor once or twice a week to check up on you. Hermione didn't seem too thrilled about having to make weekly trips to the manor. I am interning at the Ministry for this very type of thing. I want to work in the education department. They oversee the standards and curriculum for all of the wizarding schools in England. I can make sure that you are learning what you need to and learning it properly. Hermione smiled and her tone changed from business-like to warm and friendly. And I would like to think that perhaps we could become friends since you don't have many ties in the wizarding world. I remember what is was like to be raised muggle and thrown into all of this. However, I had seven years to get used to it. It's not going to be easy, but if I can help in anyway at all, don't hesitate to ask. Elisabeth smiled back. They continued to make small talk. Hermione talked about her life and her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. She said that she would have to arrange a meeting because she thought Elisabeth would get along wonderfully with them. A little over an hour later there was a knock at the door. It was Draco. Elisabeth and Hermione exchanged warm goodbyes, while Hermione and Draco exchanged cold stares. After that, it was back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
***Several Months Later***  
You are doing very well, Elisabeth. It's been only a few months, but you are almost done with what is the equivalent of your second year in wizarding school. Of course, the lessons will get harder, but you will be fine. And you're so well rounded too! You are doing equally well in all subjects. Elisabeth managed a small smile. Hermione noticed how much the girl had changed over the past few months. She had become quiet and withdrawn, not to mention very thin. she asked. The girl looked up. Is everything all right? You seem different lately. Is there anything you need to talk about?   
Elisabeth was tempted to pour out everything she felt, but she stopped herself. Hermione had become almost a best friend, but she just couldn't say everything right now. I-I guess I am just feeling sort of out of place. Like I am in the middle, you know? Not a muggle, but not quite a witch. Between worlds. Hermione nodded. Yes, yes I understand. This has all come very fast for you. But I promise it will get better, just give it a chance. Is that all it is? Yes , Elisabeth lied. That, and I guess I am just wanting to study very hard so i can learn as fast as possible. Hermione smiled. She could certainly relate to that. She gave Elisabeth a warm hug. Well if you need anything, you know you can count on me. I will see you next week! Elisabeth nodded and waved as Hermione left the room.  
Despite what Elisabeth had told her, Hermione wasn't satisfied. Instead of leaving, she headed towards the library where Draco was sure to be.  
Draco was sitting at his desk in the library when he heard a knock. Come in. Hermione stepped inside the vast room. Ahh, finished with the lessons for today?   
Hermione nodded. Yes, she is doing very well. I think you can start on her third year work next week. She's very talented and a hard worker. She reminds me of myself when I was back at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled nostalgically. I think if she had been in our class, she would have given me a run for my money. Draco beamed as though Hermione had been talkng about his own child. Hermione said slowly,I am worried about her. She seems very withdrawm, and she has lost a lot of weight. Has she been eating?  
Draco sank down into his chair and burried his head miserably in his hands. No. She just pushes her food around on her plate. That is, if she even comes to dinner. A lot of times she just stays in her room. I can't seem to get through to her other than her studies. It's been driving me crazy, but I thought maybe it was just me she wouldn't respond to. But apparently not. What should I do!?  
Her dedication to her studies is admirable, but this is beyond what's healthy. She told me that it's just because she feels like she doesn't belong anywhere; not the muggle OR wizarding world. She feels out of place.   
Draco nodded. And Draco, said Hermione, the two of you really need to get out of the house! Otherwise she is going to become a hermit just like you, and the two of you will just sit here being depressed and feeding off each other's misery. Draco was startled by this comment, but he knew it was true.Yes, yes I know. It's just hard for her. It was that damned Witch Weekly interview. I should have known better. Now people either want to ask her a million questions or try to rush to her rescue.' Everyone seems to be convinced that I have kidnapped her and am forcing her to be my love slave or something.  
Hermione was slightly amused by this. Well, you know, that does sound exactly like something you would.....or would have done. Draco's face flushed with anger. Come on Draco. I know you have changed, and I still can't completely accept it. You can't expect everyone else to either. Sure, it's not fair. But you DID do some pretty horrible things. At least your father certainly did. You can't act like it doesn't matter. It certainly influenced you when you were younger. Voldemort may be dead, but people are still being careful. You can't blame them.  
As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. Ok, well you are right. I need to get her out of this place more often. I will have a talk with her. Thank you Hermione. Hermione nodded. OK. Well if she needs anything, let me know. Ok? Hermione started towards the door, and Draco stood up to follow her. She turned back around. I can see myself out, thank you. And with that, she left.  
An hour later, Draco was still in the library. He had been trying to think of what he should do. He had never been much of a people person, so he wasn't sure how to handle this. He had always been taught to suppress his emotions. Showing them was a sign of weakness, and a Malfoy wasn't week. Your father isn't here anymore! he scolded himself. Draco sighed. He didn't know what to do. He would just have to go and talk to her and see what came of it. He started towards her room.  
As he got closer, he heard a loud, strange noise. He assumed that it was some sort of muggle music that Elisabeth had brought with her. Draco stopped outside her door; it was open just a crack. He peered through. His conclusions were right; it was music, though nothing like he had ever heard before. Elisabeth must have just gotten out of the shower because her hair was wet. She was wearing only fitted jeans and a black bra. Draco silently scolded himself for taking pleasure in that. He focused his thoughts back to the situation at hand. It was true; she had lost a lot of weight. He thought he could see some of her ribs. He really needed to help her. She wasn't exactly dancing to the music, mainly just bobbing her head to the rhythm and singing softly to the words.  
  
_Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle, it'll up the ride.  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be allright.  
Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be allright.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be allright.  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be allright.  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be allright  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ She didn't necessarily seem happy, just lively. Watching her might have been amusing if she hadn't seemed so serious about the words she was singing. The song changed, and she leaned over her dressing table to her mirror and started to apply her makeup. Draco was ashamed of himself for spying on her, but not ashamed enough to stop. Suddenly, Elisabeth's eyes widened in the mirror and she spun around. Draco! What on earth are you doing!  
Draco had been caught._  
  
  
_


	6. New York, New York

**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling owns everything. I would also like to thank my friend Elisa for the name Cabot Row. The movie quote is from Men in Black.  
  
Elisabeth was frozen and torn between embarrassment and anger. Draco didn't know what to say for himself. They stood there staring at each other. Draco finally spoke. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything. I just came here to talk...... His voice trailed off. After several moment of silence Elisabeth turned around and put her shirt on. She walked over and opened the door the rest of the way. She was apparently going to forgive him for this. Well.. what do you need to talk about?  
Draco walked over and sat down on her bed.Well.. I was hoping you could tell me. Hermione is worried about you, Elisabeth, and so am I. You have become so withdrawn lately, and you are getting too thin. You need to eat more. What is going on? I know you are feeling kind of out of place right now. Is there anything I can do?  
Elisabeth sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. It was like a flood gate had been opened. She poured out her every feeling to him. She told him what she had told Hermione, about how out of place she felt. She also told him things that were completely irrelevent. She described her lack of self confidence and her fear of being lonely for the rest of her life. She was depressed, and she knew this, but it was not a new experience. She had always been this. He was just seeing it for the first time.  
Draco wasn't sure what to do or say. He wasn't used to anyone spilling out their feelings like this. All he could do was hug her and try to soothe her while she suppressed her sobs. After a few minutes, he pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes.   
Elisabeth, we need to get you out of the house and away from your studies. You need a break. What would make you happy? Tell me. It can be anything. Her red, tearful eyes stared at him thoughtfully for a few moments. A smile spread across her face. Let's take a trip. I want to take you for a night out on the town..in a muggle city.. in America.  
Draco thought about this for a moment. he asked.   
How about New York? replied Elisabeth.   
Draco thought it over. They couldn't apparate.. she wasn't advanced enough. However, they could use Floo Powder. He knew of a place called Cabot Row in New York City. It was like Diagon Alley. They could arrive there and set all of their affairs in order. All right, he said. She squealed with delight and gave him a hug. He was a little startled by this.We'll leave tomorrow.  
How are we going to get there? she asked. Draco explained it all to her. Ahh I see. Wait, what will you wear? Draco looked confused, then looked down at his robes. Draco, those might be fine for Cabot Row, but you can't run around the muggle world in those. It may be New York, but people aren't THAT weird! Draco was too amused to be offended. What else do you have?  
  
A few minutes later, Elisabeth was in Draco's room, rummaging through his closet. It was just hanger after hanger of robes, some fancier than others, but all either black or dark green. Not much for variety are you? Draco didn't answer. She did manage to find some muggle clothes: some black slacks, black shirts, and a pair of jeans. Black, of course. All right, well these will do. I'll take you shopping when we get there. Now! It's time for me to go pack! She gave him a wink, and before he could say anything, she was gone.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
They two of them arrived at Cabot Row at eleven the next morning. Draco exchanged his wizard money for American muggle money and they set off for the city. Elisabeth insisted that while they were there, everything else was to be done the muggle way. They made their way to the Plaza Hotel; Draco wouldn't settle for anything less. Elisabeth gave him barely enuogh time to throw his bags in his room before pulling him outside again and on towards the shops. They spent the entire day shopping, with Elisabeth whispering explanations about various things and instructions on how to act in the muggle world all the while. she had said, you can NOT just whip out your wand and change the Do Not Walk sign without looking suspicious.  
Several hours later, they were exhausted and back at the hotel. Elisabeth decided it would be best to rest and stay in tonight, but they were going to go tomorrow. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Now she was forcing him to try on the clothes he had bought.. or rather.. that she had made him buy. Oh but Draco, it would make me so HAPPY if you bought that. She was manipulative, that one. The thought of it made him smile. He didn't really mind.  
At least he hadn't minded it until he got to the present outfit. There was a banging at the door that ajoined their rooms. Come ON Draco, she shouted. Haven't you got it on already?  
Yes I do and I am not coming out.   
Oh good lord. Just let me see it! she yelled.  
NO. I look totally gay. He heard muffled laughter from the other side of the door. He stared disapprovingly in the mirror. GAY was the only word that came to mind when he looked at his reflection.  
Oh Draco, I can't believe you are making me do this. Silence for a few moments, then he heard her say   
The door swung open and she gasped. He was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and even tighter fitting black leather pants. And damn did he look good! She stared at him in awe. He just glared.  
I CANNOT believe you made me buy this! he fumed. Elisabeth didn't seem to have heard. You are so wearing that tomorrow night! He sputtered a string of protests , and her expression darkened. All right, she said in a depressed tone. But it would make me so happy if you wore that.  
He glared at her some more, knowing exactly what she was doing. Ahh Bloody Hell!! he muttered, slamming the door in front of her. But even as he said it, he could feel the smile across his face.  
They spent the rest of the night watching stupid muggle movies that, much to his surprise, he found extremely funny. He didn't usually laugh a lot, but something about..what was his name? Adam Sandler.. made him break the Malfoy rules about laughter. The most ridiculous move they watched was That was REALLY stupid, but even funnier. As they watched the movies, they ate pizza. He had never had pizza before. It sounded terribly low class and disgusting, but once again, he was surprised. Muggles aren't so bad after all, I guess, he told himself.  
They spent the night in their respective rooms and slept late into the next day. Once again, she dragged him around the city to many muggle landmarks he could care less about. He did care about one thing though: Elisabeth. All of this made her happy, and in turn, made him happy.  
That night came very quickly and once again he found himself staring disapprovingly into the mirror while Elisbaeth banged and yelled on the other side of their door. He had to admit, once he had styled his hair the way he wanted to and everything, it didn't look as bad. This thought reminded him of a line in one of the muggle movies they watched last night. I make this look good. He smiled, then his smile faded. It still looked gay.  
  
  
After waiting an eternity the door swung open. Elisabeth's jaw dropped. If she thought he looked sexy last night, then he looked DEAD sexy now! The outfit was the same, but his hair was no longer slicked back as usual. It was gelled, but sort of messy in a good way, with some of his blonde hair hanging over his gray eyes. You look so hot, she said before she could stop herself.'   
Normally Draco would agree with anyone who said this to him, but this time he just blushed. She didn't look so bad herself. She had on fitted leopard print pants and a one-armed sleeveless black midriff top with a slanted neckline. Her hair was sectioned off and twisted back, and she was covered in body glitter. Her eye makeup was especially dark, and she wore a dark brownish-red lipstick. You look beautiful, he said. Elisabeth just shook her head and laughed. Oh Draco, don't lie. I look like a complete whore, and so do you, but that's the point. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door before he could reply.  
The club was like nothing Draco had ever experience before. It was dark, with bluish beams of light pulsating to the beat of the energetic music. People were dancing in ways that he had never seen before. Elisabeth tried to get him to dance, but he felt too awkward. The only kind of dancing he had been taught to do was ballroom dancing; he was, after all, a Malfoy. That's the sort of thing Malfoys were taught. Oh come on, she said. Just let loose! Draco looked around at all the people who were, as Elisabeth had called it, freak dancing. Draco was no prude, he just not used to any of this. I'm sorry, he told her, I just feel so stupid. A playful smile spread across Elisabeth's lips. A little bit of alcohol is just the thing to take care of that. And with that, he followed her to the bar.  
A half an hour and lord knows how many shots later, they were still at the bar, laughing. A bubble had formed at the top of Draco's beer bottle, and he thought it extremely funny. Watching Draco like this made Elisabeth laugh, and seeing her laugh made him laugh ever harder; so hard he fell off the bar stool. She too laughed harder, then leaned over to help him up. Together they staggered to the dance fllor. This time, Draco didn't feel any inhibitions whatsoever, and he freak danced' like a pro.  
Several hours later, they were back at the hotel, still a little drunk and laughing hysterically at everything. Elisabeth couldn't seem to steady her door key enough to use it, so Draco came over to help, which proved to not be much help at all. This also made them laugh. Apparently they were being too loud, because a very unfriendly looking man opened his door and told them in not so many words to shut up. The two finally got the door open, and Elisabeth quickly pulled Draco in, where they collapsed on her bed in a fit of childish giggles. Draco couldn't help noticing how much happier she seemed. He felt guilty. He had convinced her to come stay with him and learn to be a witch; he had taken her out of this world. With this thought, he stopped laughing and sat up.   
  
I'm sorry. She bolted up. What for? she asked.  
For convincing you to stay with me. Elisabeth looked confused. I have never seen you as happy as you have been these past few days. I feel guilty for taking you away from all of this. And if you want to, you can stop being tutored and come back here. I just want you to be happy.  
Elisabeth's expression turned serious. Draco, I told you. I was depressed before I came, and it wasn't as if you forced me into anything. It was my decision. And as for being happy, I am happy because I am out and about and doing all of this with you. She touched her hand softly to his cheek. I am happy because I am with YOU.  
If Draco had any sense of self control, then he had blatantly ignored it. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately and firmly. He could tell it had surprised her by the way her body had jerked, but within an instant it had melted into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned her back, gently pushing her into the mattress. As he expertly started to work his hands across her firm stomach and up under her shirt, he felt a pang of guilt. The words she had said that first day at Hogsmeade rang through his mind. Don't try anything funny, she had said. Oh God, he thought. Am I taking advantage of her? With this thought, he abruptly pulled away. I'm sorry. This is wrong. I can't do this to you. And with that, he walked quickly into his room, locking the door behind him and leaving Elisbeth lying on the bed hurt and confused.  
  
  
************  
**Author's note:** Yes, I do realize that the whole Draco in leather pants thing is unoriginal and overdone, but can you really ever get too much of a good thing? I didn't think so. ;-) I would also like to warn everyone that the next chapter is strictly rated **R **for** sexual **and possibly** drug related **content, so keep that in mind.


	7. Sweetness

**Author's note:** What's better than Draco in leather pants? Draco with NO  
pants! That's right,this chapter contains **descriptive sexual content**. While  
nothing is explicit, it's definitely not for the kiddies..hence the **R** rating.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I sold my soul to J.K. Rowling and now she officially owns  
_everything_. Everything except the song. That belongs to Jimmy Eat World, and  
we already established that they are one of the best bands around, which is  
why I used it. The song is called and is also the name for the  
chapter. I think you figured that one out for yourself, though.   
***************************************  
  
Elisabeth didn't wake until past noon the next day. It was a few minutes  
before the events of the previous night came rushing back to her, along with  
the feelings of hurt and confusion. she groaned, slamming the pillow  
over her head. Why had that have to happen? What's going on? She peeked out  
from underneath the pillow. she exclaimed. She needed to get up,  
maybe she would take a bubble bath. Yes, that would make everything much  
better.  
A few minutes later she was in the tub with a white blanket of strawberry  
scented bubbles surrounding her As much as she tried, she could not help  
thinking about the night before. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her; he  
was just trying to be a gentleman. She also knew that if he hadn't stopped it  
she certainly wouldn't have. Yes, it was all for the best. But if it was all  
for the best, then why could she not stop thinking about it?   
  
*Next Door*  
  
At about 10 a.m. Draco had barely gotten over his hangover before getting  
a head start on another one. The mini bar was nearly emptied, and little  
glass bottles were strewn around the room. Draco was lying on the bed,  
staring at the ceiling. He had no idea how long her had been laying like that  
when he heard bath water running in the next room. He did the right thing  
last night, didn't he? He was just respecting her, right? He couldn't  
remember ever being this way about a girl before, or any person for that  
matter. Over money, material items, positions of power, upholding the family  
name, maybe, but never over a person. As Draco pondered the situation, he  
drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
At around 6 Draco woke up feeling groggy. Despite this, he had the urgent  
feeling to talk to Elisabeth. It was going to be awkward. After he got up,  
showered, and dressed, he found himself standing in front of the door that  
joined there rooms, staring. You're Draco Malfoy. MALFOY. Just knock on the  
fucking door! After a few more minutes of debating, he did. He waited  
several moments before the door opened slightly. asked Elisabeth, not  
making eye contact.   
Um.. I was wondering if you wanted to go downstairs.. for dinner, said  
Draco nervously. He told himself to stop acting like a 14 year old boy asking  
a girl out for the first time. Anyway, this wasn't like a date. It was just  
dinner. They had to eat, after all.   
Elisabeth just nodded, still not making eye contact. Finally, she spoke.  
Just give me a half an hour to get ready then, ok? Draco agreed, and the  
door between them shut.  
Forty-five minutes later they were downstairs in the dining room. Neither  
of them ate very much, and a tense silence hung in the air. A half an hour  
later, Draco paid the bill and they headed back upstairs. When they came to  
their rooms, they stopped. Both of them wanted to say something, but neither  
did. Draco stood in the hall a few minutes after Elisabeth had disappeared  
into her room, cursing himself. Finally, he opened the door.  
He sat on the edge of his bed, cursing himself and debating once again.  
You're a Malfoy, Draco. A MALFOY. Don't be such a pussy. This pep talk  
must have done the trick because within an instant he had charged across the  
room and knocked loudly on Elisabeth's door. Once again, she timidly opened  
it.  
Look.. about last night. I left because I didn't want you to think I was  
taking advantage of you, not because I really wanted to leave. I just wanted  
you to know I respect you. I didn't want to coerce you into anything you  
would regret in the morning.  
Don't you mean anything _you_ would regret in the morning? she snapped,  
narrowing her eyes at Draco.   
Draco almost shouted. He regained his composure. he repeated.  
I wouldn't have regretted anything. But I regretted something today, and  
that was leaving you.  
Elisabeth just stood there, trying to think of what to say. Before she  
could, Draco leaned in, kissing her firmly and once again, she melted into  
his kiss. In a moment they were both on his bed, though neither  
remembered how they got there. Elisabeth's long black dress proved to not be  
much of an obstacle as he unzipped it and easily slipped it off of her body,  
revealing a lacy black bra and matching panties. Draco broke the kiss  
momentarily, admiring her. She had gained weight since his spying incident,  
and now she looked even more beautiful. Perfect. He quickly resumed the  
kiss, trailing from her lips down to her collarbone, then back up to her  
lips, while she ran her fingers through his silvery hair. He undressed  
himself, never once breaking the kiss. He does this so well, it's scary,  
Elisabeth thought to herself. It was scary because this was an entirely new  
experience to her. He was even better than she comprehended, because when her  
thoughts returned to him she realized that she had been the rest of her  
clothes had been removed as well. Draco had returned to kissing her neck.  
Her realization made her body tremble, and Draco must have noticed. His li  
ps brushed her ear, and he whispered, You haven't done this before, have  
you?  
she gasped. Draco pulled away, those gray eyes once again seeming  
to pierce her soul. We can stop if you want to; if you are not comfortable  
with this. Elisabeth sat up, tracing his jaw line with her lips. she  
said in between kisses. I want this.  
Draco laid her back down. If it hurts too much and you want me to stop, just   
tell me, ok?" She nodded.  
Within moments a pain tore through her body unlike anything she had felt  
before. She gasped. Are you all right? Draco asked worriedly. She nodded  
again, tears streaming down her face. He kissed them away. Elisabeth felt the  
pain give way to pleasure. Every sensation was heightened. The room began to  
swirl. And in the back of her mind, a song played.  
  
_If you're listening.  
Sing it back.  
String from your tether unwinds.  
Up and outward (but only) to bind.  
I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
Are you listening?  
Sing it back.  
So tell me what do I need when the words lose their meaning.  
I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me.   
Yeah, stumble until you crawl.  
Sinking into sweet uncertainty.  
If you're listening.  
Are you listening?  
Sing it back.   
I'm still running away.  
I won't play your hide and seek game.  
I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
What a dizzy dance.  
This sweetness will not be concerned with me.  
No the sweetness will not be concerned with.  
_  
What a dizzy dance it was. This was most certainly not Draco's first time  
having sex, but it was his first time making love. Never before had the  
bodily pleasure been this sweet. Perhaps because this time the pleasure was  
not only physical, but spiritual as well. He rolled over beside her, pulling  
her close. They had climaxed together; another entirely new experience. All  
of his other lovers had been purely for physical gratification. How odd that  
word, was. Love never had anything to do with it until now. He  
usually got his and left without giving a fuck whether or not they got  
theirs. He hadn't concerned himself with their pleasure. But that was then.  
This was now. And Elisabeth's pleasure meant all the world to him. In fact,  
it was all that mattered to him now.  
  
******************************  
**Author's note:** Just a warning that the next chapter is also strictly rater **R** for **sexual**, **violent**, and **drug** related content. You have been forewarned. But as a special treat, Draco might pull out the leather pants again.;-) I just want to thank all my friends: Jessica, Kelly, Elisa, and Courtney for all of their encouragement and input. I love you guys!!!


	8. Nightmares and Letters

**Author's note:** OK, I have a feeling that some of you are going to hate me for this chapter. Just keep in mind that not everything in life is rosy. We all have our trials and tribulations, but most of the time they work themselves out. Freak not. Just give this a chance, ok? Reminder, this chapter is rated **R** for **drug content** and **violence**.  
**Disclaimer:** I sold my soul to J.K. Rowling and now she officially owns _everything._  
  
_The girl was running as fast she could, trying to lose them. She didn't know where she was going. The house was so huge, and she had no idea where she was. She turned the corner, and ran directly into five of them; all five in black, hooded robes. She couldn't see their faces. She tried to turn around, but it was too late. The hooded figures had surrounded and seized her. "Noooooo!" she screamed, but it was of no use. Who would hear her? As she struggled, one of the figures produced a wand and pointed it at her. "Crucio!" the figure said. A paralyzing pain from every inch of her body surged through her before she could manage a scream. The pain was so great that it silenced her. As she writhed in pain, she did not see him emerge from the shadows. He too held a wand in his hands. He was there for several moments before she noticed his presence. "Draco! Help me!" Elisabeth cried. Draco did not respond. Instead he pointed the wand directly at her. "Avada Ke-"  
  
_Draco sat up with a start, his whole body drenched in sweat and trembling. What the fuck was that!? Why had he dreamed that? Draco looked beside him, gasping for air. Elisabeth was still, silently sleeping. Hot tears ran down his face, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I could never do that to you. It was just a nightmare." Elisabeth continued sleeping,the only sound was her long, even breaths.  
It had been six months since their trip to New York. Things had changed a lot since then. Elisabeth was much happier; there was a glow about her that hadn't been there before. He had changed too. He laughed more, and just seemed to see the world differently in general. Elisabeth's old bedroom now was only used to house her excess belongings; she had moved into his room shortly after they had returned. Draco smiled to himself. For once, he loved someone. For once, he was loved in return. For once, he was truly happy.   
Draco looked at the clock. Six -thirty. No use in going back to sleep now. He didn't want to take the chance of having another nightmare. He decided to go to the library and get together Elisabeth's lesson plans for that week. She was extremely talented, and it wouldn't be long before they were completely finished. "Well, with the lessons anyway," Draco said to himself, smirking Elisabeth came in at around eleven. She noticed that Draco seemed very tired. "Draco, are you all right?" she asked.   
"Yes, yes I am fine. Just a bit tired. I didn't sleep very well.... had a bit of a nightmare," he answered.   
"Oh honey, I am so sorry. Care to talk about it?"  
"No!," Draco said, a little too quickly. Elisabeth gave him a funny look. "No need to worry about it," he said gently. "I'm fine."  
  
It had been too weeks since the nightmare, and Draco couldn't remember the last time he had a full night's sleep. He had more nightmares every night since the first one, and they got progressively worse. Elisabeth was worried at first, but now she just seemed irritated. And why shouldn't she be? Draco snapped at her all the time because he was just too tired to think straight. He was quite sure she was on the verge of moving back to her old bedroom.  
Draco stumbled into the owlery to get the day's post. He found a small pile on the table. "Junk, junk, Witch Weekly, more junk... ah." A small, strange looking letter was at the bottom of the pile with no return address. He opened it cautiously.   
  
_Getting quite comfortable, I see? Voldemort and your father may be dead, but that's no reason to lower your standards and go around acting like a fool. You're making a grave mistake, Draco Malfoy.  
_   
The letter wasn't signed. Draco was furious. What kind of prank was this? Who was doing this? "Don't worry about it..someone's just trying to scare you." After all, what could happen? No supporter of Voldemort dare come to light now, right?  
  
***The Next Afternoon***  
  
Draco stormed to the library, his face still stinging from where Elisabeth had slapped him. He couldn't blame her though; it was all his fault. Being sleep deprived hadn't made him such great company, and now that bloody letter! What was going on?  
Draco froze as he stood in the library doorway. There was a letter on his desk. He approached cautiously at first, then charged toward the it. The letter was similar to the last one: same handwriting and no return address. He tore it open angrily.  
  
_Trouble in paradise, eh Draco? Better be careful or lover girl might move out, and what will she be good for then? Ahh, but it will be lucky for you. Maybe if she leaves you'll come back to your senses.   
  
_"FUCK YOU!!" he screamed, slamming out of the library and storming towards the dungeons.  
  
**********************  
Elisabeth flinched as she heard Draco scream and then charge down the hall. She felt badly for slapping him, but she couldn't take it anymore. He was always snapping at her. She could tell he wasn't getting any sleep, but he wouldn't tell her why. What was she supposed to do when he wouldn't tell her anything?  
Elisabeth slowly walked down the hall, pondering what she should do. She saw that the door to the stairs that lead down to the dungeons was open a crack, and she could see a small sliver of yellow light emerging. Maybe I should try to talk to him. She didn't know why she thought this; he would probably just snap at her again. She had to try though; he couldn't go on like this. Neither of them could.  
She descended to the dungeons below, the light growing stronger with every step. She had always hated this part of Malfoy Manor, and Draco himself usually refused to go down there unless he absolutely had to. That was why it was odd that he would be down here now. The stairs opened to a small, cold, dark room. Torches lined the walls, giving off the sparse yellow light. In the middle was a chair, with Draco straddling it backwards, facing away from her. She saw him lean down, and she heard a noise... like a sniffing sound. He straightened back up, wiping his nose. He repeated this twice more before she realized what he was doing. "Draco!" she exclaimed.  
He looked up at her quickly, clearly surprised. He didn't say anything; he looked as if he didn't know what to say.  
Elisabeth ran up the steps, fighting back tears. Why was he doing this? What was wrong? She ran into her old bedroom, slamming the door behind her, and collapsing on the bed in tears.  
  
Elisabeth didn't know how much time had passed since her horrible discovery when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away," she yelled coldly. He didn't listen. Draco shoved the door open and crossed the room. Elisabeth refused to acknowledge his presence. Draco came close to her and started kissing her neck. "I thought I told you to go away!"  
He ignored her. Instead he kept kissing, harder this time. "Ouch!" Elisabeth exclaimed, getting up. "Stop it! I don't want to look at you right now!"  
Draco charged across the room, a menacing look in his eye. She knew it wasn't really him. Well, it was him, but he was high. He seized her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "You little bitch! How dare you refuse me!?  
Elisabeth was terrified. She screamed and he backhanded her with full force. Everything went dark, then light, then dark again. She felt like she was falling. She came to as he was pulling at her jeans, and she kicked him hard him the groin. He staggered to the side, giving her time to grab her wand. Just as he started for her again, she pointed it at him. "Petrificus Totalis!.' Draco's body froze, then fell over with a thud. Elisabeth quickly gathered a few personal items, stuffing them into her backpack. There was no telling how long the spell would last. Where was she going to go? "Hermione," she said to herself. Yes, she would go to Hermione's. She would be safe there.   
With that, Elisabeth grabbed the Firebolt that Draco had bought her for her birthday and ran out of the manor.


	9. I Won't Spend Another Night Alone

**Disclaimer:** Everything in the story belongs to J.K.Rowling. The chapter title belongs to a song of the same name by The Ataris.   
****************************************  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, noticing how his entire body felt stiff and ached. "Where am I?" he though groggily. He groaned as he pulled himself up off the floor. As he did so, he realized where he was: Elisabeth's old bedroom. "What the-.." All the memories of what had transpired there cam rushing back. "Fuck me!" he screamed, kicking a chair across the room. "Why do I have to be such a fucking dick?" Draco collapsed on her bed, his head in his hands. He knew why. It was the drugs, otherwise he would have never done any of it. Well, maybe he would have a few years ago, but not anymore. He had changed, after all.   
It all came back to him. He came in, and started kissing her despite her protests. She tried to get away, but this just enraged him. "How dare you refuse me?" he had screamed, as if he owned her. "God," Draco moaned. She had to hate him now, and how could he blame her? He hated himself. Draco sighed. He didn't to look around to know that she was gone. The manor had an overwhelming feeling of emptiness to it. Draco debated whether or not to look for her, deciding not to. He had hurt her enough, he didn't need to stalk her. If she was going to forgive him, she would come back. Otherwise, he would get what he deserved-loneliness and misery.  
  
************_Meanwhile at Hermione's_**************  
  
"Thank you," Elisabeth whispered, taking the cup of hot tea from Hermione. Hermione took a seat next to the fireplace, across from Elisabeth. 'Are you sure you don't want to contact the Ministry? You can, and should, prosecute."   
Elisabeth shook her head. She didn't want to go through all of that. She just needed time to think.  
Hermione stood up quickly. "That asshole! I knew he couldn't have changed much. And using drugs! God, it wouldn't surprise me if he had used them in the past, but now.... with you there... " Hermione saw the pained look in Elisabeth's eyes and she knelt beside her. "I'm really sorry Elisabeth, but he was horrible in the past. It was always hard for me to accept the fact that he had changed. It's really not surprising that he has gone back to his old ways. Just a matter of time, really. I just wonder why." Elisabeth burst into tears. "Come on," Hermione said. "You need to get to bed and sleep some of this off." Elisabeth didn't protest as Hermione led her upstairs.  
  
**********_One Week Later_********  
  
Draco paced back and forth in his library. Three days after the incident he had changed his mind. He couldn't stand it anymore; the loneliness of the manor, the emptiness of his bed. He had to at least try to get her back, though he knew he didn't deserve it. Immediately he had sent the letter to the Ministry to have it traced. The results had just been returned, and he had all the information he needed. How could he have been so stupid? Draco prepared himself to apparate: he knew exactly where to go.   
  
Within seconds of arriving, Hermione's door opened. Hermione glared at him. "I had a feeling it was you." Draco sneered despite himself. "Well Granger, and I always thought you had no use for Divination." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "It has nothing to do with Divination. It was just my 'asshole radar' going off. Naturally, I expected you to be here." Draco tried to suppress his anger. After all, he was not here to exchange childish comebacks. His expression softened. "Listen, I really need to speak with Elisabeth. I know she's here..please..."  
Hermione became enraged. "What the fuck do you think you're playing with Draco? You can't just do this to people! You've done enough already, can't you just leave her alone? Drugs! Of all things......" Her words were cut off by a third voice. "It's okay 'Mione," Elisabeth said softly. "I want to talk to him."  
Hermione spun around and started to protest, but stopped when she saw Elisabeth's pleading eyes. Hermione turned back to Draco. "Fine. Get your ass in here. But don't try anything. You may have been a good student, but I was still always better. I'll have you killed before you can say 'Avada Kedavra.'" Draco didn't reply with a comeback because he knew she spoke the truth. He followed the two of them into the living room. Hermione didn't show any signs of moving. "Hermione.. could you.."  
"No," said Elisabeth firmly. "I want her to stay here. Anything you have to say can be said in front of her." Draco felt like he had been punched in the stomach-she didn't trust him. "Not that she has any reason to" he told himself. He glanced at Hermione, longing to slap the triumphant little smile off her face, then he realized he shouldn't be thinking like that, especially now. He turned back to Elisabeth.  
"Look, I don't even know where to begin, other than by saying I am so sorry. I have no excuse, but I do have a possible explanation for my actions." He began to tell her about his nightmares and the letter. When he was finished both girls looked terrified. Draco produced some papers from his jacket pocket. "I sent the letter to the Ministry to have it traced," he explained. "I should have done it right away, when the letters first started, and avoided this whole mess. I got the results this morning. Turns out that Pansy Parkinson sent the letters." Hermione gasped. "She used to be a Death Eater. Her parents were killed and after Voldemort was defeated, she went into hiding and apparently, has been stalking me ever since. She could never accept the fact that I wouldn't marry her." Draco shuddered. "I can't believe she had the nerve to do this; she didn't even attempt an anti-tracing charm. Probably too stupid to sucessfully use one."Hermione snorted. Draco ignored her."Needless to say, we won't have to worry about her anymore." Draco saw the assuming look in Hermione's eyes and nodded. "Azkaban," he said simply. She nodded knowingly.  
Elisabeth just stared, trying to absorb everything. "And the drugs?"  
Draco lowered his head and sighed. "I was mixed up into a lot of bad shit during school and before Voldemort's defeat. Deep down I never really wanted to be a part of any of it; I was forced by my father. The drugs were about the only thing I did voluntarily- they offered me a bit of escape from the hell I lived in. Little did I know they would make it worse. I've been clean for a year and a half. I thought I had gotten rid of everything. Then the nightmares and letters came, and I thought I was going to lose it. I felt so out of control. Then out of nowhere I remembered a stash in the dungeon that I had completely forgotten about until then. I don't know why I did it. I am so sorry. I was so stupid. But I promise that everything is gone now. _Everything._"  
Elisabeth just stared at him for several more moments. "I believe you," she said softly. Draco looked like he would explode with joy and he started to hug her, but she pulled away. "Not now. I still need some time. I don't know when I will be back, but it will probably be a couple of days. I really need some time, Draco. I'll come back when I am ready." Draco nodded. He was hurt, but he understood. He was lucky she took him back at all. Meanwhile, Hermione looked like she was going to pull her hair out. Draco knew Elisabeth was in for a scolding.   
Affirming his assumptions, Hermione spoke up. "Well you heard the girl," she said coldly. "Get the fuck out," and she all but physically threw him out on the doorstep.


	10. Things More Horrifying Than Getting Hit ...

**Author's Note:** OK, this chapter is really long and kind of wacky. I figured it was time for a little more fun. So don't think I'm crazy. This story is going to be longer than I intended, so bear with me. Also, thank you to everyone who has given me such wondeful reviews!  
  
**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. And the songs mentioned in this are obviously not mine as well. Don't sue; I've got nothing to give you.  
  
  
Months sped by, and Elisabeth was back at Malfoy Manor. It had taken her awhile to feel completely comfortable around Draco again, but nevertheless she had. Everything returned back to normal, and Elisabeth would be "graduating" very soon. Draco wanted to have surprise party for her and reluctantly asked Hermione to help him. He knew that the only people Elisabeth had really come to know were all old Gryffindors, and he doubted they would show up if he sent out the invitations. Hermione had agreed to help him, but only because of Elisabeth, of course. Hermione was still most definitely not a fan of Draco.  
The day of the party had arrived, and Elisabeth was upstairs getting ready. As far as she knew, it was just a small dinner with Draco and Hermione, along with Dumbledore to present her diploma and make everything official. That part was true. It was the after dinner celebration that she was in the dark about.  
Dinner was very beautiful and elegant. The four sat there chatting away, and Dumbledore discussed the many career options Elisabeth had open to her. At about nine, Dumbeldore rose. "Ah, well I had better be getting back. I'm not as young as I used to be," he said with a chuckle. Draco found it impossible to imagine the ancient man ever being young. Dumbledore congratulated Elisabeth again, bid them all farewell, and apparated. Hermione nervously checked her watch and gave Draco a meaningful look.   
"Elisabeth," he began, "perhaps we ought to go change into something a little more casual." Elisabeth gave in a questioning look. Draco smiled. '"I'm afraid I can't tell you."  
"Uh.... ok. Jeans all right?" Draco nodded and followed her upstairs. Meanwhile, Hermione changed into the extra set of clothes she had brought and went to make sure everything was ready.  
  
Elisabeth changed into jeans and a form fitting baby tee and followed Draco back downstairs. She had no clue what was going on, but whatever it was had to be suspicious if both Draco and Hermione had cooperated on it. They both stopped at the door to a large sitting room and Draco opened it. "SURPRISE!" yelled a group of people.  
Elisabeth was indeed surprised. Everyone crowded around her, congratulating and asking all sorts of questions. It was great to see a lot of them again, even though many she had only met a few times. She stopped to talk with Ron and Harry for a few minutes. Hermione had introduced them all once and they had been wanting to get together again, but it was hard to find time. Harry, though only in his early twenties like herself, worked for the Ministry on many highly classified cases. Ron had gone into business with Fred and George and helped manage their joke shop. He seemed to have a better mind for business matters than the twins did.   
"Ah Elisabeth, lovely to see you again. You need to come by the store sometime. We've missed you," said George.  
"I'm sorry you two, things have just been kind of crazy lately."  
"Yea," Fred agreed. "But Draco can't keep you all to himself, can he?" Elisabeth slapped him playfully. She loved the Weasley's; such a great family. "Where's the rest of all of you?" Elisabeth asked.  
"Ahh mum and dad are getting too old to stay up this late," snickered George. "And Percy, Charlie, and Bill are consumed with work," he explained, rolling his eyes. "But they send their congratulations." Elisabeth continued to catch up with all of them when a handsome young man, a few years older than herself, and a familiar young woman arrived. "Hermione," Elisabeth whispered, "who's that with Ginny?" Hermione looked up. "Oh! That's Oliver Wood. He used to be captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He plays for the Chudley Cannons now. He and Ginny are dating."  
Elisabeth walked over to greet them. "Ginny, glad you could come." They hugged. "Well of course I would come. Congratulations, by the way. Elisabeth, I don't believe you've met my boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is Elisabeth Foster." Elisabeth had never quite got over people calling her by that last name, since she wasn't raised with it. 'Well," he said,"congratulations. Glad to have you back to our world. Heard you're quite talented." Elisabeth blushed. "Thank you," she said with a smile. When everyone else noticed the two were there, they flooded Oliver with questions about quidditch and playing for the Canons. Elisabeth shook her head. "Wizards and quidditch." Hermione chuckled. "It's amazing. I never dreamed those two would date. "Elisabeth agreed. "He looks quite a bit older than she is, how did it happen?"  
"Well, a few months ago Hogwarts held a reunion for past Gryffindor quidditch players. Despite being a bit of a celebrity, Oliver came. That's just the way he is, so down to earth. Well, the reunion was for all past Gryffindor players and a date. Ron took his girlfriend at the time, and Harry took Ginny. They were just friends., but Harry didn't have a date and Ginny was dying to go. She's a huge quidditch fan. Anyway, while they were there Ginny met up with Oliver and it seems they just fell in love right there. Odd, really. Ginny's a wild one, not one for commitment but she didn't hesitate a moment with Oliver. An odd pair, they are. Oliver's a lot more reserved and mature. I think they are good for each other, though. He's settled her down a bit, and she's loosened him up."  
Everyone was excitedly catching up, but Elisabeth noticed Draco was sulking in a corner by himself. She felt bad. She knew that he was never friends with any of these people, but he invited them into his home for her. "Hermione." Hermione looked up. "Yes?"  
"This party needs something to break the ice and I have just the idea. Follow me." The two girls went upstairs to a room that house a lot of Elisabeth's extra belongings. Elisabeth rummaged around before finally finding what she was looking for. 'Wait a minute.... isn't that a-"   
"Karaoke machine," Elisabeth finished. Hermione gave her an amused look."Are you forgetting that there's a room full of witches and wizards down there?"  
"Oh come on Hermione, it will be fun. You and Harry both know what it is, and I'm sure the Weasley's probably do too since their father is obsessed with muggles. OK, I think we should start with a little performance. Hermione, do you still have any of your old school uniforms?"  
"Yes," she said. "But they are at home. Why?" Elisabeth ignored the question. "Just go get two of them and come right back."  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione apparated back, with uniforms in hand. The two girls changed into them, with Hermione as curious as ever. "All right, " said Elisabeth. "These need some alterations." She tied the white oxford shirt to make it a midriff top, and did the same to Hermione. 'Wha-what? What are you- Elisabeth?!"  
"Oh hush up. OK these skirts are way too long." She took out her wand and turned them into plaid mini skirts. Hermione looked at their outfits, then the karaoke machine, then the outfits again. "Oh no, I think I know what you are up to. No way... no WAY." Elisabeth smiled mischievously. "Oh shut up Hermione and help me get this thing downstairs."  
  
The two girls started towards the stairs; they had charmed the karaoke machine to follow them. "I can't believe I am doing this," Hermione complained. "What's Ron going to think?"  
"Ron?" Elisabeth was suddenly intrigued. "Oh, uh nothing. I don't know why I said that,"Hermione stuttered, her face turning red. Elisabeth smiled. "You like him don't you! You have a crush!"  
"SHHH!! Just scream it, will you? And no I don't. He's just a friend."  
"Yea, just a friend that you're madly in love with," Elisabeth giggled. "Hermione, you shouldn't lie. You suck at it." Hermione didn't say anything, but her face turned a darker shade of red.  
Everyone was still surrounding Oliver, and only Draco noticed the two girls come in with the machine. "What's that?" he asked as they set it up. Elisabeth ignored him. "Ok Hermione. I am just going to turn it on. I know you know the moves and you'd better do them with me or else," she said with a smile.  
The familiar opening chords blared and everyone turned their attention to Hermione and Elisabeth, who were performing their little rendition of "Baby One More Time."  
"Wicked," was all Ron could say as he looked Hermione up and down.  
"Ow ow!! You can hit ME one more time!" Yelled Fred and George. Draco gave them a look that said he wouldn't mind hitting them either.  
"Is this a muggle song?" Ron asked Harry. "Yea," he nodded, not taking his eyes off of either of the girls. "I like it," said Ron, who was in the same sort of trance.  
Hermione and Elisabeth finished, and the whole room erupted into cheers. "Whoa, where'd you learn THAT Hermione? You have to teach me!" squealed Ginny. "Yea, you DEFINITELY have to teach her that," said Oliver suggestively, and Ginny playfully slapped him on the arm.  
Elisabeth was pumped now. She ran back over to the karaoke machine to put on another song. "Yea! Encore!" screamed George.  
Elisabeth grabbed the microphone and launched into a rap. "I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and that round thing in your face you get sprung..." She was too caught up in the song to notice that the room had gone quiet. "Dial 1-800-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts, Baby got back!" She stopped to see everyone gaping at her. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She felt suddenly embarrassed. "Uh.... guess you all aren't ready for that yet." Everyone burst into laughter. Elisabeth put on a few songs by 5ive-she figured since they were British, they would be a little more familiar. Atfer that little shock, she felt they needed something a little more their speed.  
"Baby got back?" Draco looked extremely amused. "Well, that was different."  
"It's an old American song. I got a little carried away." Draco smiled, then looked her up and down. "Hmm, I should have made you wear something like that to our little tutoring sessions.I know you're finished, but after that little performance I think you need a detention. You've been naughty."  
"Uuuugh! Please! Get a room you two!," Ron exclaimed.  
"Like you have room to talk, Weasley. They way you were undressing Granger with your eyes, not that there was much left to the imagination..."Draco taunted. Ron turned ten shades of red. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy."  
"Oh come on! This isn't middle school," Elisabeth sighed, not realizing that neither of them knew what middle school was. "You and Hermione are crazy about each other and it's obvious so why don't you two just start going out?" Ron stared. "She likes me?"  
Elisabeth nodded. "Absolutely, but don't tell her I told you. She'd kill me."  
The music kept playing while the butterbeer flowed, and after a few songs, everyone was pretty tipsy, especially Draco. Nsync's "Pop" came on and Draco jumped up, excitedly. "Now that is the jam!" he exclaimed. Elisabeth was more than a little shocked. That wasn't exactly something Draco would normally say. Draco ran over and grabbed the microphone. "Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about. What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out?"  
"Uh Elisabeth, what in Merlin's name is he DOING?" Hermione asked.   
"Um.. well. I taught him this dance a while back when we were just being stupid one day. Apparently he feels the need to perform it." Elisabeth, along with everyone else in the room stood there, completely shocked.   
"Feel it when your body starts to rock. And baby you can't stop," Draco sang, doing a series of pelvic thrusts. Still shocked, no one noticed Harry get up and grab the other microphone until he started singing. Everyone gasped.  
"Now why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do? Cause we're just fine doin' what we like, can we say the same for you?"  
"This is scarier than the time I got hit in the head with a bludger," said Oliver would with a horrified look on his face." The whole room stood transixed at the horror in front of them. Elisabeth thought she was seriously in the twilight zone.  
"Nightmare, this MUST be a nightmare!" groaned Hermione.  
"Either that or too much butterbeer. I'm cutting myself off," Oliver said blankly.  
Draco chimed back in. "Man, I'm tired of singin'." Both he and Harry broke out in choreography.   
"Where'd Harry learn that?" Ron asked. Hermione expressed her fear that the world was coming to an end. Ginny was nearly passed out from laughing so hard. Oliver's horror turned into extreme amusement and he joined Ginny, Hermione, and Elisabeth in laughter. Ron looked as though he would be sick, and Fred and George were taking pictures and discussing what they would do with the blackmail money.  
The song ended. Harry and Draco both looked a little angry at everyone for laughing at them.  
"Hey Potter, the two of you should form your own boy band," said Oliver Wood in his thick Scottish accent.  
"Draco! You are SO cut off! NO more butterbeer for you!" exclaimed Elisabeth. Everyone continued chattering. Apparently no one wanted to follow that act because no one else got up to sing. A few hours later, everyone started winding down and people began to leave until only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were left.  
"Well that was a great party! Hey, we have to do this again sometime. I've got some time off so look me up, ok Elisabeth? Harry gave Elisabeth and Hermione hugs and patted Ron on the back. "See ya later." Ron nodded, and Harry turned towards Draco. "Um, nice dancing with you." They both laughed nervously and Harry stuck out his hand. Draco shook it, and then Harry apparated, leaving only three of them. "Well, you certainly are a miracle worker. Never thought I would see that!" Hermione marveled to Elisabeth. Ron seemed just as shocked. Draco didn't say anything.   
"Well I need to get going. Congratulations again, dear,"Hermione said, hugging Elisabeth. She glanced at Malfoy. "Later."   
"Well, uh, I guess I will see you around Hermione," said Ron. They both blushed. "Well," she said,"um, would you maybe like to, um, come an have a cup of coffee? I'm not really tired." Ron agreed. The two bid their farewells and disappeared.   
"Hmmm, wonder what they're up to."  
"My guess," said Draco mischievously,"is that it has nothing to do with coffee." They both laughed as they walked back to the room where the party had been. With a "swish and flick" of his wand, Draco cleaned the room. He lead Elisabeth over the the fireplace. "Come, sit here. I'll be right back." Elisabeth was curious, but obeyed. Within a few moments he came back holding a small box.  
"I wanted to give you something. A little graduation present." He handed her the box. Elisabeth opened it, revealing a gold ring encrusted with diamonds and rubies. "Oh my gosh," she gasped. "It's beautiful. Thank you."  
"It was my mother's," he explained. Not her wedding ring, she hated that. I will never forget the time I saw her take off her rings and put lotion on her hands. Afterwards she put her rings back on. When she put her wedding ring on, she looked as if it pained her. But when she put this ring on, she seemed happy. She always loved this ring, and I loved it too. That's why I want you to have it. I know it's not exactly the right type of ring for this but-" He got down on one knee and held out the box. "Elisabeth, will you marry me?"  
  
**********************  
**Author's note:**  
  
DUN DUN DAH! Yea I hate cliffhangers too but I got tired of typing. Sorry. ;-)


	11. A Not So Secret Crush

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the great and powerful J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry It;s been a while. I've been so busy with classes and such. My schedule is hell, so bear with me. It may be a while between chapters. Also, I originally planned this as a 10 chapter story. Well, I decided I wasn't ready to end it yet. I've thrown all kinds of twists and turns in it. I still haven't figured out the ultimate ending (suggestions are welcome!), so who knows how many chapters their will be. This story seems to almost be writing itself. It's going places I never imagined! So hang on! It's gonna be a wild ride! Also, thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews! Please keep it up. I love and need the encouragement!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Elisabeth was completely in shock. She hadn't expected this. "Draco, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I love you. Very much. But........"  
The hurt was visible in Draco's eyes. He looked down. "You're thinking about a few months ago, aren't you?"  
Elisabeth lowered her head. "Yes," she said softly. Tension hung in the air, and there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Elisabeth's mind reeled. She loved him. She loved him more than anyone, and she knew he loved her. Yes, there had been some bumps in the road, but she knew he loved her. He took her in and showed her who and what she truly was. He had invited people he loathed into _his_ home just for _her_. For once, Elisabeth was going to listen to her heart instead of her head. After all, love was about trust. She had to trust him. "Yes," she said finally.  
Draco looked up quickly, obviously surprised. "Yes?   
"Yes. I will marry you."  
Draco jumped up. "You will? You'll marry me?" Elisabeth nodded and giggled. He kissed her; one of his completely enveloping kisses that made her melt like so many times before. After several moments her pulled away and tenderly slid the ring on her finger. taking her hands into his afterwards. "I love you, " he said. "I won't hurt you. Never again. I won't ever hurt you. I promise."  
**********************************************  
"I'm so glad things at the Ministry have slowed down. I've hardly seen you in the past few months!" Hermione exclaimed as she came into the living room with a teacup in each hand.   
"I know, me too," said Harry, accepting a cup from her. She took a seat in a large, overstuffed chair across from him.   
"Well, what did you think of last night?" Harry blushed. "I'd like to forget about it," he said, shaking his head. Hermione burst into laughter.   
"Oh! I wish you could have seen yourself! Well, Fred and George did take pictures." If looks could speak then Harry's said "Avada Kedavra." "Oh come on Harry. You have to admit, it was a good party.Even if it was thrown by Malfoy. Well, I helped of course."  
"Yes, which is what makes the whole thing unbelievable.Everything about last night was like being in an alter universe. First of all, a group of past Gryffindors were at a party in Malfoy Manor. A party thrown for his muggle raised girlfriend. A party that he collaborated on with you. A party where the high point was Malfoy and myself dancing and lipsyncing to a muggle song played on a muggle machine. Now tell me, is that not wrong on so many levels?" Hermione only laughed harder, but Harry ignored her. "Which brings me to another point," he continued. "How can Elisabeth stay with him? After what he did? How does someone so smart, funny, beautiful, sensible, and caring fall in love with Malfoy?"  
Hermione stopped laughing. "Why Harry, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous!"   
"And why shouldn't I be?" he snapped. "She's perfect! What does she see in him? It's just unfair! Not to mention crazy!"  
Hermione looked shocked. "Harry, I don't believe you! What's with your sudden interest in her? And as for Draco... I admit it's strange. But she really does love him. And despite past events, I can't help but believe he loves her too. As much as I hate to admit it, I think he really has changed. He's still not my favorite person, but I no longer think he's evil. I've seen the way he looks at her, and look at all he's done for her! And what about last night? He was civil.....almost enjoyable."  
Harry relaxed, visibly at least. His mind, however, was furiously at work. He agreed with Hermione that Draco had indeed changed. It wasn't a lie, just something he hadn't wanted to admit. It still didn't change the fact that he was insanely jealous. Yes, for once in his life he was jealous of Malfoy. He continued to chat with Hermione, eventually changing the subject. His mind, though, had not moved on.   
  
Hours later, Harry sat in his own home, still thinking. He hated himself for being so jealous. It wasn't like him. He was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The talented, smart, patient, and brave Gryffindor. But at that moment he was thinking more like a Slytherin. But it wasn't his fault, was it? He couldn't help who he fell in love with. He couldn't help that the object of his affection was taken by a Malfoy.  
******************************************  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! This is so exciting!" squealed Hermione, as she sat in The Three Broomsticks with Elisabeth, who had just told her the news.   
"It gets better. Hermione, you have become one of my dearest friends. And for that I am asking you to be my maid of honor."  
Hermione squealed something that wasn't understandable, then threw her arms around Elisabeth in a suffocating embrace. "Uh...Mione.. ugh.. ow.. ok.. I can't breath," Elisabeth gasped. Hermione pulled away, giggling. "Sorry, I am just so excited! So how did he ask? Let me see the ring! Have you set a date?" She continued on with dozens of questions and gaping at the ring. Elisabeth told her everything, exactly as it had happened.  
"Well," said Hermione, composing herself for the first time since she heard the news. "I certainly never thought I'd be attending the wedding of Draco Malfoy, much less being in it. This is unbelievable."  
Elisabeth bit her lip. "Yes, well uh. I have another question. You see.... all of Draco's friends, well they were never any real friends, but now...." Elisabeth trailed off, averting her eyes from Hermione's confused look. "Well, it's just that he doesn't have anyone to be his best man. And um, I know this is a long shot, but they seemed to get along at the party. But well, um..... what do you think if I asked Harry about it? I know there's no way Draco would ask him himself."  
"Um, well I don't know. That's tricky. " Hermione thought about how Harry had acted the day before at tea. She decided not to say anything about it. "I would say that you just need to ask him and see." Elisabeth nodded. "Harry is usually able to be sensible and objective, but don't be surprised if the answer is no."  
  
  
Three days later Harry found himself at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Elisabeth had owled and asked to meet him here. She had to ask him something important. Harry knew it was silly, but a part of him hoped she had taken a sudden interest in him, just as he had with her. He didn't know why he felt the way he did. It just seemed like ever since the party, something about her just stood out to him.   
She entered the pub and he stood to greet her. She hugged him; a short, friendly hug, but he cherished every moment, taking in the sweet aroma of her perfume.   
"Hello Harry I'm glad you could meet me"  
"Oh, of course. It's no problem. I already ordered you a butterbeer," he said, nodding towards the glass. He looked at her nervously. "There's a table towards the back, if you want some more.. uh ... privacy." She agreed and they took their glasses and moved to the back. "So," Harry said, taking a seat. "What was it you, um, needed to ask me?"  
"Well, uh, I don't know exactly how to ask this. ...."  
"Yes," Harry answered, almost too quickly. His eagerness made Elisabeth a bit uneasy.  
"Well first off I should start off saying-" Harry had taken her hands in his and leaned across the table and was now very close to her, his emerald eyes staring deeply into hers. She was very uncomfortable.  
"Draco and I are getting married," she said quickly.   
Harry froze for a moment, looking very much as he had just been punched in the stomach. He quickly pulled away. "Oh," he said simply after a few moments. He was still getting over the shock. "Congratulations."  
Now that he had resumed a comfortable distance, Elisabeth began to relax. "Thank you," she said with a smile.   
Harry cleared his throat. "So, um... what was the question?"   
"Oh well. Um, you see.... I have asked Hermione to be my maid of honor. And well, usually the groom has a best man. But, uh, see..... Draco doesn't...."  
At first, Harry had no idea where she was going with this. Suddenly, the realization hit him. His eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Elisabeth interrupted. "Yes, I think you get what I am trying to say. I was wondering if you would do me a favor and be Draco's best man. Look, I know you two aren't exactly the best of friends but....." Harry let out a sarcastic laugh.   
"And what makes you think he wants me as his best man? Shouldn't that be his decision?"  
Elisabeth thought this over. 'Well, I actually think he would like the idea. I suggested it, and of course he laughed it off like you. But I can read Draco, and I think he almost wishes you would be. He just would never ask. He's changed Harry. He's not so unlike you. He's just trying to work through a lot of bad experiences."  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. If this just wasn't taking the knife and twisting it. Of course, Elisabeth had no clue what this was doing to him. Besides, this seemed to really mean a lot to her. And if he truly cared about her, he would do what made her happy.   
"All right. I will. I will be his best man."  
"Oh thank you!" Elisabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He fought the urge to just hold her.   
They finished their butterbeer and made friendly chatter until Elisabeth said she had to leave. She had a lot of shopping and planning to do. They said their goodbyes, and he watched her leave.   
This seemed like such a nightmare. He was his lifelong enemy's best man and in love with the bride. What was he going to do?  
"Tom, I think I could use another butterbeer."


	12. Stolen Kisses

  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry that it took me so long and that this chapter is a wee bit short and perhaps boring. My schedule is crazy! PLEASE read and review! I need reviews and suggestions! I won't write another word until I get up to a total of 20 reviews!  
*********************************************  
"YOU....DID....WHAT!?"  
Elisabeth bit her lip and shrank back against the wall. She had just told Draco about asking Harry to be the best man.Needless to say, he wasn't taking the news very well at all. "Look Draco, who else would do it? No one. Come on! You two were getting along just fine at my party."  
"Alcohol will do that to you!," Draco fumed. "Honestly, Liz! WHAT were you thinking?'  
"I was thinking that you need to get off your damned high horse and come back down to earth! You keep saying how you want people to know you have changed, but you aren't willing to swallow your pride! And trust me, you need to. You and Harry aren't so different, you know. I think you need to try to make amends for making his life miserable, and then maybe he can forgive you. Then both of you will realize that there is a possible friendship here."  
Draco stared at her like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. "His life was not miserable. Granted, I tried to make it that way, but I never succeeded. He was The Boy Who Lived." Draco paused, seeing the furious look on Elisabeth's face. "Look," he said calmly. " I understand what you are trying to do. And yes, I think that if it wasn't for the animosity between us, animosity fueled mostly on my part, then we could have probably been great friends. But it didn't work out that way. It's not as easy as you are making it out to be. I'm still trying to figure out exactly who I am, and I know for sure that Harry won't be able to forgive me any time soon. It wasn't as though I stole his lunch money and broke his glasses. My family was in league with the man who killed his parents."  
There was a long silence between them. "Well, then what do you want me to do, tell Harry you changed your mind?"  
Draco shook his head and sighed. "No, no. I am amazed that he even accepted. This is just going to be very........weird. I guess we'll have to just......tough it out."  
Elisabeth couldn't help but smile. "Great! Well then, we need to get started on the plans right away!"  
  
  
Harry woke up with a terrible headache. He had no idea when or how he had gotten home. A few soft hoots at the windowsill alerted him to the fact that it was almost noon and Hedwig had arrived with today's post. Groaning, he stumbled out of bed and patted the snowy owl affectionately as he took the letters. His eyes fell immediately to the return address on the top letter. _Draco Malfoy. _He cautiously opened the letter, preparing himself for an explosive or another trick of some kind. Nothing happened, so he began to read.  
  
_Potter,  
I heard that you have agreed to be my best man. In that case, I suppose we need to get you fitted for robes and discuss a few plans. Meet me at Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
_Harry hoped this wasn't a serious attempt on Malfoy's part at being sincere because if it was, it sucked. If it wasn't for Elisabeth, he wouldn't be in this mess at all. Elisabeth......  
Harry groaned once more and went directly to his liquor cabinet, pouring himself a shot of vodka. And then another. Maybe this was another one of Malfoy's great schemes: to turn him into an alcoholic.  
  
Diagon Alley was as bright and cheerful as ever. It certainly did not match his mood. However, he soon brightened as he saw Elisabeth standing in Madam Malkin's. He broke into a large, stupid smile before he could stop himself. Then Malfoy stepped into view, and Harry's mood drop considerably. This was going to be a rather bipolar day.  
Harry entered the store and greeted Elisabeth with a friendly (though not as friendly as he would have liked) hug. "Hey," he mumbled to Draco, not meeting his eyes.   
Elisabeth felt she needed to break the ice. "Well! You two have fun now. (She ignored Draco and Harry's cold stares.) I told Hermione I would meet here at Gringott's and then we would run some errands." She winked. "Girl stuff, you know. Then I thought we'd meet at the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. "  
"I though you were being fitted for your wedding robes?" Draco questioned.   
"I am, but not until after lunch, when you two have scampered off. I want it to be a surprise. Oh! "Mione will be there any minute. I must go. You know how she loathes tardiness." And with that, Elisabeth had gone, leaving Draco and Harry staring awkwardly at each other.   
A few hours later, they all met back at The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had been torn between silent shock and uncontrollable fits of laughter all day at the news that Harry had agreed to be best man. The two women made a great effort to keep conversation going, but nevertheless, lunch that day was an awkward meal.   
  
Months passed. Harry and Draco had become more comfortable around each other, and though they were still not exactly friendly, they were at least sincere. It was very weird...for everyone. Of course, Harry had other motives than simply wanting to make amends. The ache in his heart increased every day. Hermione seemed to be keeping a careful eye on him. She was clever, and after he had revealed his feelings for Elisabeth and THEN agreed to be Draco's best man, she had become suspicious.  
One late Saturday afternoon, he decided to make a trip to Hogmseade. The purpose was to escape his thoughts, but this purpose was defeated when he saw Elisabeth in The Three Broomsticks. "Out basking in your last few weeks of single life?"  
Elisabeth looked up. "Harry! How are you?" She chuckled. "No, I just had a few errands to run. Take a seat!" Harry obeyed. They chatted on for about an hour, and the sky grew dark. The exited the pub and, taking advantage of the warm evening, decided to go for a walk.   
"Are you nervous?" Harry asked.   
"Well, one might think that," she answered. "You hear everyone talking about 'cold feet'. But no, I am not. I mean, we're practically married already, we just have to make it official." Harry felt a knot in his stomach. "Oh Harry, "Elisbaeth said, obviously taking notice. "Don't worry. You'll find someone, and you'll know it too because you won't be able to imagine spending your life without them."  
Maybe it was her words. Maybe it was the warm evening. Whatever it was, Harry couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and engulfed her in a deep kiss.  
  
And as he did, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, drawing his wand.


	13. I See Hell In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine. It sucks too bad to be hers.  
*********************************  
Elisabeth managed to pull away. "Harry! What are you-"  
She stopped suddenly, seeing Draco with his wand pulled. Her heart froze and she was at a loss for words.  
  
"What the FUCK is going on here!? I knew I should have killed you while I had the chance, Potter. I'm not going to miss that chance again."  
Elisabeth quickly moved in front of Harry. "Stop this! Draco, can we talk about this? Let us explain...." Draco kept his wand pointed in the same direction, now towards her. "I really have nothing to say to you right now other than get the hell out of my way," Draco growled.  
  
Harry stepped out from behind Elisabeth, his hands held out in a surrendering manner. "Look Draco, it was my fault. I kissed her, she didn't kiss me. She tried to pull away. Don't blame her. But if you are going to be angry with me, which is understandable, then let's settle this properly. With dignity. Let's have a wizard's duel."  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "You come in and try to steal away my bride to be and I should give you a fair chance?" Harry really didn't have words. Elisabeth had stepped back in front of Harry. 'Please Draco. Accept his offer, but do it later. Wait until another day, when you've cooled off a little."  
  
Draco smiled bitterly. "Fine! Right here, tomorrow night. Midnight. I suppose I'll give you one more day to be The Boy Who Lived." He grabbed Elisabeth firmly by the wrist and apparated them both back to Malfoy Manor. He dragged her down the hall, still firmly holding her wrist as she screamed in protest. She hadn't been this scared since that night...months ago. He yanked her into the bedroom and slammed the door. "Draco.. please let me ex-"  
"SHUT UP!!! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear who kissed who or why." He gathered up a few of his belongings. "I know it was that little bastard's fault, but I really don't even want to look at you right now. I'm going to another room. Don't bother me!" And with that, he stormed out.  
  
Elisabeth crumpled to the floor, shaking with tears and fear. She could see why people were so intimidated by Draco, why they didn't trust him. When he got angry, he was not a force to be reckoned with. She gently rubbed her wrist, now sore and bruised. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her... but that didn't really help. She still loved him, but now she was having second thoughts about the marriage. And what about Harry? He had been way out of line, but that didn't mean Draco has to kill him! Harry was very bright and talented... he has managed to evade Voldemort, so certainly he could withstand Draco, right? But what if Draco got killed? Oh, what a mess this all was....  
  
  
Draco's mind was too confused to think. Too confused to sleep. He just sat by the fireplace with his mind blank, vaguely aware that he had a duel at midnight the next day. Hours passed, and he eventually went to bed sometime the next afternoon. When he awoke at 11:45, he dressed in his finest robes and neatly styled his hair. It wasn't everyday you killed The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Draco apparated back to the place where all this began. He spotted a figure, dressed in a cloak with the hood up, facing away from him. Potter. All thoughts of dignity and honor gave way to feelings of anger and revenge. Fuck being an honorable wizard. He was going to make sure the little git got what he deserved, no matter what. Draco pulled out his wand, narrowed his eyes, and loudly said those fateful two words. A green light shot out of his wand, and the figure crumpled instantly.   
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Draco froze. That voice made his blood run cold. He slowly turned around, coming face to face with Harry Potter. Draco felt his mouth go dry and his whole body go numb. Who had he killed?  
  
He raced over to the figure and pulled back the hood. It had happened so quickly, Elisabeth probably hadn't felt a thing. Every feeling cosumed Draco: sadness, horror, shock, nauseau. He tried to speak, but only jumbled words came out. Harry finally realized what had happened. "Oh my god...." His eyes met Draco's.  
  
Draco stared blankly at Harry for what seemed like an eternity before pulling his wand. Harry started backing away, fumbling for his wand at the same time. Draco didn't move towards him. Instead, he pointed the wand at himself. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Harry managed to look away just in time. After the green light subsided he looked back at the two crumpled figures laying side by side. Draco got what he had wanted. No one could come between him and Elisabeth now.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
I'm really, really sorry that the last few chapters sucked so bad. Really.  
  
  
  



	14. Scooby Doo Ending!

Ok... so the last chapter sucked so bad, i decided to turn lemons into lemonade and make mulitple endings. So here is the Scooby Doo ending (haha).  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Draco's mind was too confused to think. Too confused to sleep. He just sat by the fireplace with his mind blank, vaguely aware that he had a duel at midnight the next day. Hours passed, and he eventually went to bed sometime the next afternoon. When he awoke at 11:45, he dressed in his finest robes and neatly styled his hair. It wasn't everyday you killed The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Draco apparated back to the place where all this began. He spotted a figure, dressed in a cloak with the hood up, facing away from him. Potter. All thoughts of dignity and honor gave way to feelings of anger and revenge. Fuck being an honorable wizard. He was going to make sure the little git got what he deserved, no matter what. Draco pulled out his wand, narrowed his eyes, and loudly said those fateful two words. A green light shot out of his wand, and the figure crumpled instantly.   
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Draco froze. That voice made his blood run cold. He slowly turned around, coming face to face with Harry Potter. Draco felt his mouth go dry and his whole body go numb. Who had he killed?  
  
He raced over to the figure and pulled back the hood. It had happened so quickly, Elisabeth probably hadn't felt a thing. Every feeling consumed Draco: sadness, horror, shock, nauseau. He tried to speak, but only jumbled words came out. Harry finally realized what had happened. "Oh my god...." His eyes met Draco's.  
  
"Draco.. what's going on? What Happened?"  
  
Draco looked up to see Elisabeth standing before him with her hands on her hips. Harry looked shocked.   
"Well if that's not Elisabeth.. who is it?"  
Draco ripped off the mask. "Why it's old man Riddle who runs the haunted amusement park!"  
"Yea! And he put a love spell on me so I would fall in love with Elizabeth and complicate the plot beyond anything worth saving, hoping you would kill me in anger!" exclained Harry.  
  
"And he would have done it too," continued Elisabeth, "if it weren't for you damn kids."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
I'm really, really sorry that the last few chapters sucked so bad. Really.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	15. Austin Powers Ending!

And the silliness continues with the Austin Powers Ending!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Draco's mind was too confused to think. Too confused to sleep. He just sat by the fireplace with his mind blank, vaguely aware that he had a duel at midnight the next day. Hours passed, and he eventually went to bed sometime the next afternoon. When he awoke at 11:45, he dressed in his finest robes and neatly styled his hair. It wasn't everyday you killed The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Draco apparated back to the place where all this began. He spotted a figure, dressed in a cloak with the hood up, facing away from him. Potter. All thoughts of dignity and honor gave way to feelings of anger and revenge. Fuck being an honorable wizard. He was going to make sure the little git got what he deserved, no matter what. Draco pulled out his wand, narrowed his eyes, and loudly said those fateful two words. A green light shot out of his wand, and the figure crumpled instantly.   
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Draco froze. That voice made his blood run cold. He slowly turned around, coming face to face with Harry Potter. Draco felt his mouth go dry and his whole body go numb. Who had he killed?  
  
He raced over to the figure and pulled back the hood. It had happened so quickly, Elisabeth probably hadn't felt a thing. Every feeling consumed Draco: sadness, horror, shock, nauseau. He tried to speak, but only jumbled words came out. Harry finally realized what had happened. "Oh my god...." His eyes met Draco's. Draco fell to his knees, and looked up, with his arms reaching towards the sky and cried "NOOOOOOOO!? WHY GOD, WHY?"  
  
All of a sudden, Harry's eyes lit up. 'Wait a tick, I conveniently have a time turner in my pocket. Why don't you just go back in time and stop yourself before you accidently kill Elisabeth?"  
  
"Why Harry, that's a bloody good idea!" and with that they the set the time turner for 10 minutes ago.  
  
(Draco goes back in time and somehow in the process becomes a 60's style swingin' international man of mystery)  
  
He spots his former self just about to pull his wand. "WAIT!!!" he screams. Draco looks up. "Gor Blimey! Who in the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"Why, I'm Draco from 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Damn, you are handsome. "  
  
"So are you. You're a sexy bitch."  
  
"Yes, Draco from ten minutes ago. We are sexy bitches.!"  
  
They stand their admiring each other before Draco from 10 minutes ago pulls himself together. "Listen, the person you are about to kill isn't Harry. It's Elisabeth! She came here in hopes of stopping the duel. This whole thing is silly, really. I mean, love is a powerful thing, baby. You can't blame Harry for falling in love, especially with someone as shagadellic as Elisabeth."  
  
"You're right Draco from 10 minutes ago. Come on Elisabeth. What do you say we go back to my pad, hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?"  
  
"Oh Draco!"  
  
  
**A Little Later*  
  
Draco is strolling down the hall carrying a bottle of champagne. He hears orgasmic sounds coming from inside the bedroom. He opens the door, and Elisabeth throws back the covers, looking shocked.   
  
"What the-"  
The covers on the other side of the bed are thrown back, revealing Draco from 10 minutes ago with an impish grin on his face. "It's not really cheating, you know. " He pauses, looking Draco up and down. "My God man, you are one sexy bitch."  
  
Draco laughs in agreement. "We ARE sexy bitches!!!"   
  
The End


End file.
